casuistryfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexandria Wood
"Somebody feed me something or I'll put itching powder down your pants." — Alexandria Wood in 'we can burn bright than the sun' Alexandria "Alex" Wood is a fifteen year old, Pureblood witch, who was sorted into Ravenclaw in 2019. She is the youngest child and only daughter of Oliver and Katie Wood (née Bell). Alex is currently in her fourth year of education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Biography ''Early Life'' Alex grew up as the youngest in a family who solely devoted their time and energy towards Quidditch, something that she didn't mind at all. She's been riding a broom ever since she can remember and she's got a massive passion for the game. When she was little, her time was often spent being passed from Quidditch player to Quidditch player and hanging around the locker rooms with her brothers, Bow and Devon. She showed her first sign of magic when somebody accidentally knocked her dad off his broom during practice and she sent a Quaffle soaring towards their head. She got in loads of trouble afterwards but she hasn't regretted it a day since. ''Education at Hogwarts'' ''First Year'' Like most students who go to Hogwarts, Alex received her welcome letter when she was eleven and spent the entire train trip to Hogwarts tagging behind her brothers until they literally forced her into a compartment full of first years and made her go be nice to them. During her long wait to be sorted, she fully expected to be sorted into Gryffindor because all of her life that's what people had been telling her she'd end up being. But her sorting surprised everyone when the Sorting Hat shouted out, "RAVENCLAW!" instead. She was sitting there for a full minute before she was finally given a gentle nudge towards the Ravenclaw table where she was greated kindly enough. But even so, she ended up haivng a full-blown panic attack. Luckily, she didn't pass out but she ended up being taken to the hospital wing where she was giving a calming draughter - something she now carries on her person at all times. For the rest of her year, however, the nickname "Anxiety Alex" was given to her and stuck like spellotape. ''Second Year'' Alex's second year at Hogwarts wasn't anything big. Nothing exciting really happened to her other than her deciding that she really wasn't that interested in school and Quidditch was her true calling - though she'd known the latter since she rode her first broom. She started skipping classes and passing her tests through use of her photographic memory but other than that nothing really important happened to her. ''Third Year'' During Alex's third year, again, nothing exciting happened. She mostly just watched the rest of her year fight whenever she actually did rock up to classes and then ended up leaving halfway through the lesson anyways. This earned her detention possibly more times than anybody else in her year and that's the main, if only, reason she doesn't get 'Outstanding' in her overall class mark - because she's never there. ''Fourth Year'' This year is Alex's fourth year and so far, nothing big has happened. She's hung out with Harry Dursley at the Yule Ball, played Quidditch with Dhruv Cornfoot, received enfuriating lessons from her big brother, Bow, and woken up her best friend, Bronson McLaggen, at obscene times in the morning. Oh, and she's also had another panic attack and discussed the merits of having thermal underwear with her mum. Physical Appearance Alex has long, blonde and somewhat curly blonde hair that she often wears loose with her 'trademark hat', a.k.a. her fedora, perched upon her head. Her eyes are a mixed colour of blue and green. She's admittedly on the shorter side, standing at merely 5'2" but since she's only fifteen, she aims to grow a couple more inches taller. She's a healthy weight, not too skinny nor too heavy, and has the typical body of somebody who's very athletic. She's not entirely flat-chested but in the same breath, she's definitely not well-endowed, and this is a fact she doesn't mind at all. She's usually at her most comfort in just a flannel shirt and a pair of shorts. She dislikes anything pink and girly but she doesn't necessarily despise dresses as long as they're a decent colour and nothing too lacy or girly. Generally, she dislikes wearing the Hogwarts skirt however. She'll often try and get away with wearing shorts or the guy's pants. Regarding jewellery, the one thing you'll find is a constant is a Claddagh ring on her right hand, despite it being a traditionally Irish custom. The heart of her Claddagh ring points towards her fingertip, signifying that she's currently not involved with anybody. Her other accessories are rather retro - old school watches, comic books made into necklaces, etc. Her face claim is Chloe Moretz. Personality and traits Alex is an incredibly competitive person but only when it comes to sports. If it's class then she doesn't mind losing at all. She just needs to be the best physically. Be warned, she will do absolutely anything to win, no matter what the cost is. She doesn't like cheaters at all and finds it pathetic that they have to go to extraordinary means to beat her. However, outside the playing field she's totally relaxed and down-to-earth. She's one of the guys. That's not to say that she doesn't get along with girls but she honestly prefers to hang around a set group of guys because she finds it easier to get along with them. She's a bit of a tomboy. If she's having emotional troubles, she'll go to a girl though. She's not a damsel-in-distress and if she ended up crying in front of a guy, she'd honestly be a bit mortified. Due to the fact that she hangs around guys probably a bit too often, she's quite oblivious to anybody if they're flirting with her. She's never fancied anybody, and she's never been kissed. But she's not insecure because of this. She feels quite liberated that she doesn't need a boyfriend to feel good about herself. She's quite confident. But if somebody were to kiss her then she wouldn't turn into a complete girly girl. She'd probably run in the other direction or just make a joke out of it. She gets stressed quite often over a number of things like an upcoming game if she's not prepared and she's prone to having a panic attack because of it, something that is somewhat of a weakness of hers and she's embarrassed about even though she won't admit it. Alex could be considered quite... well, blunt. She's respectful towards other's opinions if she doesn't take complete offence to them but if she does then she's quite uninhibited and mouthy towards them. She speaks her mind and isn't afraid to share her opinion. She doesn't believe in bottling your feelings up. It's not that she's completely tactless, it's rather that she doesn't think before she speaks. If somebody's upset around her, she's quite awkward around them. She'll try and make a joke or awkwardly excuse herself. She's not a very emotional person and she doesn't see why people let themselves get caught up in things. That's why she's so nonchalant towards the rest of her year. She thinks that "they should grow a brain and just get over it because there's more important things than a pitiful little fight that can be fixed by simply saying that you're sorry." Relationships Family Parents Alex's relationship with her parents is fairly good and, despite their complete obsession with Quidditch, she has never really had a bitter feeling towards them being more involved with a sport than their children. They're good parents, in her eyes, and very 'hands-off', allowing them their own freedom to grow up independently. They've never really neglected their kids either because they were always dragged off to Quidditch matches and practices, something that Alex has enjoyed immensely throughout the years. Bow Wood Growing up in a family that was never really 'girly' or 'soft' has made Alex quite sharp-tongued and she uses this to her advantage whilst speaking with her older brother. She doesn't dislike him but it's a full-on typical brother-sister relationship where both of them refuse to step back even though they do love each other when you get down to it. Angus Wood Angus is more the brother she goes for when she's having emotional problems because she expects food and comfort and generally that's what she gets. Angus and Alex are fairly close. Her brother just wants her to be happy, and so long as she is then he won't worry about her too much, so long as he doesn't think she's taking drugs, having sex or not eating properly. Thing is, he still thinks of her as a little girl, so he doesn't really worry about the first two, because he thinks there's no way she'd do them. He's protective, but not overprotective. And they trust each other pretty well... Angus isn't the most masculine of guys, and Alex isn't a girly girl, so they kind of meet in the middle. Bronson McLaggen Alex's best friend possibly in the entire wood is Bronson McLaggen and has been so ever since they were little, something that was envitable with her dad being captain of Puddlemere United and his dad being the coach of Puddlemere United. They saw a lot of each other since Alex was a Quidditch nut and so was Bronson. She harbours zero romantic feelings for him - never has, never will. He sees her as one of the guys and she would never see him as anything more than a brother. She dislikes it when he implies that she can't stand up for herself and the thought that he'd ever threaten a possible love interest but when it comes down to it, she'd do the exact same thing. He's also one of the people who can actually pull her through a panic attack and really knows about her anxiety issues in Hogwarts. Harry Dursley Dhruv Cornfoot Shelly Beckett Fun Facts *She's currently got a tabby cat called Missy but she really wants a salamander. *She's very athletic so she'll take any sport you throw at her - Quidditch, football, rugby, lacrosse, etc. *She has a photographic memory and an extensive vocabulary of jinxes and curses. *She's never been kissed nor has she ever fancied anybody. These facts don't make her embarrassed but instead they make her feel a little left out in comparison to the rest of her year. *She can eat as much as the next guy because she works it all off. Her favourite food is cookies. *When she was about five, her mum took her and her brothers to go watch her father play with Puddlemere United and on the way to their seats, she let go of her mum's hand and got lost in the crowd. All she can remember is screaming and crying and her voice getting lost in the crowd. Eventually, she ended up having her first panic attack and landed herself in St. Mungo's. *Her older brother, Bow, teasing her about not having had a boyfriend really gets to her sometimes. She wishes he and Angus didn't treat her like she was a little girl. *When it's cold, she's ''really ''cold. Category:Played By Bree Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Ravenclaws Category:Purebloods Category:2008 Births Category:Scottish individuals Category:English individuals Category:Females